


Am I Mom or Dad?

by TyF



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Eggs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fatherly Instincts, Fear, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hormones, It's okay though, Kidnapping, M/M, Motherly Instincts, Mpreg, Problems, Rescue Missions, Turtle Sex, Turtlecest, Turtles, Unplanned Pregnancy, Written because Bribed, spoiled Donnie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:37:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyF/pseuds/TyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was bribed...and it felt good. btw, why the hell not?! screw you if you don't like it.(I'm sorry, I didn't mean it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FeeFido](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeeFido/gifts).



Don had managed to keep it a secret for a while. He would leave under the pretenses that he had to go to the junkyard, but he'd really be going to the docks. He didn't want to rid of them the way he does, but there was no other way without his brothers possibly stumbling upon a shell and becoming suspicious. He decided not to take any chances. 

Whenever a new clutch would start developing he'd stay locked up in his new lab despite his brothers' many attempts to get him out. Then when it's time for him to lay, he'd grab his duffle, quickly yell he's going to the junkyard and books it for the docks.

He would hide in the shadows and deliver the eggs in a little pile by some crates that were to be moved the next morning. As soon as he was finished he'd look them over, studying them as much as he could before his watch said he was going to be late. 

After the first clutch, he started to bring a notepad and camera to take some notes on. He doesn't know when the notes would come in handy, but morbid curiosity was the reason for his note taking more than anything. Although he hid the evidence quite well, even from Mikey. 

He would note anything different, the shade of the shells, the weight, the sizes, and how many there were. Usually no more than three, but sometimes he'd surprise himself with five or just one. 

He didn't know what this was. He didn't know if it was nature trying to continue their species or if it was just some weird mutation in his genes that made him lay eggs like a female, but one thing was for sure, he was all male. He proved that to himself every single morning, but after doing a little research on hisself, he learned he had the reproduction system of a female, right behind the male reproduction system. 

After doing even more research on the subject, he learned that it wasn't too uncommon among their unmutated cousins. Since all sexual organs were in the tail, it seemed right to just have his...should he call it a vagina? connect with his colon.

It connected to the colon, the only other place they would come out would be his penis, and he was thankful Mother Nature had chosen to leave that opening alone. It was weird, but he understood. He was, as far as he knew, the only one who laid eggs in the lair. 

And it was that time again. He felt them growing and developing in his stomach. Hell, his lower plastron had started to bulge out a little more like a pregnant female human. He hated that. He ate whenever something was brought to him or he'd sneak into the kitchen in the middle of the night, but he just couldn't face any of his brothers. He knew they'd be suspicious immediately.

He leaned back in his computer chair and stared down at the small bulge that had started to grow just a couple days ago. It only happens four times a year, but he still dreaded the telltale signs. The crankiness he'd feel towards his brothers and the overwhelming need for chocolate. 

He couldn't help but reprimand himself for acting like a female, but then again he just couldn't help it. He was in fact half female. He blew out a heavy puff of air and ran a hand over his head. He wish that he could just stop this. 

A few more days and his stomach was protruding immensely and he knew he'd have to go soon. As soon as he felt the tightening feeling at the base of his tail, he knew he had to go. He grabbed his pen and notepad and tossed them in the mostly empty duffle bag and took off towards the lair door.

"Junkyard!"

"Be safe!" Leo responded absentmindedly from his spot on the couch. He watched as Raph and Mikey battled it out on the NES Donnie repaired not too long ago. The guys always had a united love for good old original games.

Donnie sighed and started his long trek, trying hard to keep his lower regions under control until he reached the docks. As soon as he was there, he settled at his usual spot by the railing in the shadows of some crates and let loose.

One. That's it. Just one. He sighed and smiled as his stomach seemed to flatten to it's  normal rate and turned to look at the egg. He took out his note pad and pen and began to examine the lay. It was just as normal as the others. He nodded and reached in the bag to grab his camera. After shuffling around a little, he realized he left it on accident.

Cursing he sighed and stared down at the round egg. 

"Well, it's time to dispose of you." He picked it up and held it over the railing. He looked at it one last time before letting it drop. He turned and tried to block out the thud and shatter of the egg by shuffling and moving a lot, but it seemed to echo in his ears. That sound always took it's toll on him.

He sighed and headed home. He needed to sleep in his own bed. He'd been out of it for almost a week and he was extremely exhausted.

They were even harder to part with when he and his brothers became sexually intimate. The feeling of being weighed down with the dead eggs hurt him immensely. He knew if they were alive he would never even think of dropping them into the sea below. He would raise and love and cherish them with all his heart, but something inside him just knew that they didn't survive as soon as he laid them. 


	2. Dealing with the bros

Donnie groaned rubbed his cheek against the rock hard chest of his current mate. He loved this. He loved the feel of Raph's girth inside him. He didn't mind the fact that he was taller and 'bigger' than him because he knew Raph knew those sweet spots that would make Donnie turn into a churring and trembling pile of turtle lust.

Raph ran his hand over the head of Don's length causing the latter to shudder and gasp out his name.

"Ahhh~ Raph..." Don tossed his head back and continued to ride Raph's length. Don tried to twist his hips and grind down to use Raph's length to massage that wonderful spot deep inside him. He didn't even need to work too much because Raph noticed and he was never a selfish lover. 

Raphael laid back more, using his grip on Don's hips and waist to tilt his lower body and work to push up against Don's prostate. On the first try, Raph managed to send lightening bolts to shoot up Don's spine. Donnie jerked and moaned out as his fingers scratched along Raph's plastron trying to find purchase.

"Oh~ Fuck. Like that Don? Huh?" Raphael growled and thrust up hard to make Don grunt and grab and at Raph's arms to keep from falling back.

"Oh my Gah-- YES~!" Don couldn't contain himself anymore. He closed his eyes as his teeth bit down hard on his lower lip. He gripped Raph's arms as he started to shake and cum all over Raph who closed his eyes immediately. He smirked as he felt Don's cum fly all over his chest and face. He couldn't contain a strange sense of pride at the fact that he could make Don cum like that. The sight, in turn, made Raph cum.

After Don seemed to be done with his orgasm, Raph pulled him down against his chest to rub his shell gently and nuzzled the base of his neck. Don groaned and nuzzled as much as he could into the side of Raph's head.

"Hehe...damn..." Raph smirked to himself. He shook his head and smiled over at Don.

"You and your potty mouth." His comment made Don giggle and slide off of the huge chest of his mate. He laid off to the side and stretched a little, popping the joints in his spine and legs. 

"Pfft, whatever. You like it." Don grinned over at him with a rare 'I'm bad and I don't care' grin. Raph, having rarely seen that smile, grinned right back and rolled to kiss him gently. He grabbed a towel and started to clean both of them off while he talked.

"You're damn right." Raph rumbled before climbing over the genius and grabbing his clothes, "But unfortunately, we have evening practice. Hopefully I can go hang with Casey afterwards. If Leo gets off his high horse." Don rolled his eyes, already knowing the answer is gonna be 'no.'

"Yeah, well good luck with that." He got up and stretched and pulled on his own clothes. He watched as Raph strutted out of his room, the air around him filled with sex and confidence. He smirked and chuckled, "Damn alpha male." 

Don rubbed his tail gently to work out some of the soreness because he didn't want it to weigh him down during practice, but he couldn't deny, he loved the feel. The delicious soreness always made him feel great. It was like smoking marijuana and having a euphoric high for a while.

He smiled to himself as he grabbed his bo before walking out of his room, "Gosh, I really need some food before practice. My stomach feels like it's caving in on itself." He talked to himself as he moved towards the kitchen and patted his stomach a little. 

He walked in on Mikey munching on a slice of pizza and staring at his phone, "Dude. Raph always gets so frigging cocky whenever he tops one of us. It's annoying sometimes." Don rolled his eyes a little, but chuckled as he couldn't help but agree. He grabbed a piece of pizza from Mikey and took a bite.

"But you immediately submit to him almost every time he pins you against the wall." Mikey pouted a little.

"So? The super macho-ness can get a little...bleh...sometimes, 'kay?" Don raised his hands and smiled.

"Hey, just an observation. But we got practice in a few."

"What's a few?" 

Donnie shrugged and turned to look at Leo who just came in, "Uh about five minutes."

Donnie and Mikey both nodded and headed towards the dojo as soon as Leo told them they only had a few minutes. Soon Raph and Leo joined them and they began. It was only a hour and a half for evening practice that day so Don started to retire to his lab to do some research or play some games, but Michelangelo had other ideas.

Don squeaked and stopped as soon as he felt Mikey's hand on his tail, practically dragging him way from his lab door, "What the shell are you doing?!"

Mikey pretended to be unconcerned about the panic in Don's voice, "We're taking a shower, genius." 

"Well, can you at least let me walk right?" Don almost tripped over Klunk who seemed to not care he was in the way. Mikey shook his head, his attitude mirroring his pet's.

"Not til we're in the bathroom." Don huffed and shuffled backwards until they were in the bathroom and Mikey shut the door behind them. Once it was locked, the shorter terrapin turned and smiled up at Don, who glared down at him.

"Really, Mikey?"

"Hey, you go lock yourself up in the lab and I'll never get any nookie." Mikey smirked and stepped forward to wrap his arms around Don's shoulders and nuzzled his collarbone, "And I've been missing my dose of Donnie." 

Don bit his lip, trying to resist the younger, but he knew the effort would be futile. He just sighed, "Fine, but you're scrubbing my shell first."

Don turned and started the shower up, letting Mikey have a full view of his backend as he started to undress. He put his glasses on the edge of the sink before stepping into the shower. He wasn't in the least be surprised to see Mikey was already naked and basically in the shower with him. He smirked and turned to bend forward a bit so Mikey could get at his shell better. 

The shell has always been a sensitive part of their body, almost as sensitive as their tail. The feel of the bristles running through the grooves of his carapace always made him unbearably hard. In no time at all, he's dropped down and can feel Mikey's fingers using the soap to start prepping him.

He raised his tail shamelessly and groaned as his hand moved down to gently stroke his length. He needed some type of relief since the feeling of Mikey's fingers and the brush was doing wonders to him. 

Soon he felt Mikey's fingers leave him and then are replaced with something bigger and hotter. He groaned and placed both of his hands on the wall to make sure he stays standing. He knew Mikey could make him completely weak kneed. 

"Mmm Don you feel so good." Mikey churred out to Donnie as he started his slow pace. He knew his tall brother loved it hard and fast, but he wanted to tease him a bit first. Knowing what he was doing, Don voiced his displeasure.

"M-Mikey. Why do you always g-go slow when you know I-I hate it when you do th-that?" Don grumbled. He tried to push back into Mikey, but was disappointed to feel him pull away.

"Because I like to tease you, duh!" Although Mikey couldn't take it for long either. Not soon after he said that, he grabbed the top of Don's shell and began to thrust hard and fast. 

The new change caused Donnie to moan and churr out loudly. He leaned his head back and savored the feel of his little brother pounding him from behind as the warm water ran over his skin and shell. As a turtle and gay male, this was possibly the best feeling on earth for him. Shower sex had always been his favorite thing to do with his brothers.

Soon they both shook out their orgasm as the water seemed to be cooling. Don groaned and turned off the shower, "D-damn...oh, fuck..." He panted and tried to stand straight up.

Mikey giggled a little through his panting, "Hehe, you never curse at other times, but always during or after sex, you're sooooo dirty mouthed. Why?" Mikey stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to wrap round himself and Don.

"I honestly don't know. I mean, you rarely curse." 

"Well, yeah, but still. I curse more than you do. Period."

"I think it's because it's something that more emotional and instinctual that it seems to bring out the more 'barbaric' side of me." Don shrugged as he continued to dry off before tossing his clothes into the dirty clothes hamper and walks out of the bathroom with Mikey following him.

"You think me and Raph are barbaric?" The tone of Mikey's voice made Don stop and look down at him.

"What? No. I was just saying--"

"Ha! I'm just messing with you! It's fine. I understand. Your mind is like, a million eons further than ours in the social sense, which is why you are so quiet sometimes, but every now and then you have the need to bond with us. So you'd have to tune down that super genius part of your brain so you can try and bond with us a little." Mikey smiled at the shocked expression on his brother's face.

"Wow...that's actually pretty...profound." Mikey shrugged. 

"Hey, I'm not the dumbest turtle around. I think Raph has that title." 

"What the hell did you say, peabrain?!" The turtle in question seemed to pop out of nowhere, making Mikey squeak and take off running with Raph chasing.

"Gotta run!" Mikey laughed as he took off through the lair.

Don smirked and chuckled as he watched Mikey just barely make it out of Raph's grasp each and every time. He shook his head with an amused smile on his face. He knew quite well that Mikey was actually a very smart terrapin, but sometimes, he just didn't think before acting. Either way, he loved the little nuisance.


	3. Angry Don is worse than Angry Raph.

He heard them, but tried to dismiss it as their usual arguing. The seemed to not care that they were extremely loud. He swore if the Foot happened to be running by, they'd be able to come in and kill them all and they'd still be arguing in whatever afterlife.

Don sighed and tossed his glasses onto the table so he could rub his temples without moving them a lot. He already had a headache from one particularly nasty bump he got from Mikey and his 'chuks, but their arguing was making him want to tie them up and dump them in their separate rooms.

He stared at his open door at his two older brothers not-so-quietly battling it out. Mikey had long since grabbed his headphones and put them in to distract himself from the yelling, but Don couldn't do that. He was trying to concentrate on his work and music nor his brothers' yelling would help with that.

He growled a little and tried to shift his focus to the wires in front of him. He doubted they'd be in a big bomb situation where he'd have to take out wires and stuff, but he wanted to be prepared for it just in case. He chewed on his lower lip as he tried hard to remember which wire to cut without looking it up. The little timer off to the side counted off the seconds to 'detonation' which was really just a little confetti popper exploding. 

As the arguing seemed to get louder, Don found it harder and harder to concentrate. He bit his lip hard when the little confetti popper sent little bits of paper flying all over his desk, signalling that he just died. He growled and stood up stomp into the living room to where Leo was trying to yell over Raphael who was trying to yell over Leo.

"Why the fuck are you getting all--"

"Staying inside and being safe isn't--"

"The hell it is! It's--"

"Why do you always--"

"JUST SHUT THE HELL UP BOTH OF YOU!" Don's outburst was so loud even Michelangelo had to snatch off his headphones to make sure something catastrophic didn't occur. Even if everyone seemed to be in one piece, he knew that a screaming and pissed off Don could be the most dangerous thing on Earth.

The two alphas stood there quite shocked that the quiet and reserved Don had come out of his lab to end their argument. That immediately warned them that they messed up  _big time._ They stared as Don took a couple deep breaths too keep himself from going entirely insane at them.

"I want you to know....I was working diligently on a new project that could very well mean our lives--"

"Alright, Don--"

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" Don stopped and took another deep breath before breathing it out slowly, "As I was saying, ever since we were involved with that Sacks tower situation, I've been trying to become better at memorizing more things for deactivating bombs, and such things. I had my door open because I was hoping it'd be quiet enough to do so."

Don took a moment to clasp his hands together and look at the wall between them. They knew that if he didn't make eye contact during an intense moment such as this, he was really pissed and they started to get quiet scared.

"So, as you know, in a real situation it wouldn't be quiet silent, which I didn't expect, but to hear my brothers arguing is something I'm sure isn't going to happen if we encounter a bomb where I must cut wires." He bit his lip a little and watched their faces to look for their reactions. They looked quite shameful, as they should be. He sighed, "Now if you'll excuse me. I have work to do." 

He turned and went back in his lab, but this time he closed the door and walked over to his desk. He fell down into his chair and sighed as he rubbed his face. He knew he would've just closed his door any other time, but he was quite irritable this time. He knew he only had a few days til his stomach started to grow again. 

"Dangit..." He pitched forward a bit and rubbed his face, "I got mad too easily."

"No, you have a point." He wanted to jump, but he should've know that Leo would come in and try to apologize for his and Raph's behavior.

"Shouldn't you and Raph be off having make up sex?" He grabbed at the used confetti popper and started to replace it with another so he could restart his little training simulator. His plan was to get it down before having his brothers attempt to learn it. Before he could set up the timer again, Leo grabbed his hand.

"Well, we sorta agreed that you seemed a little more deserving of some 'loving' as Mikey says." Don chuckled at Leo's wording before he tried to pull his hands out of Leo's grasp. Leo's grip tightened as he leaned down to get closer to his ear, "And wanna give it to you." 

Don stared at him, his throat suddenly becoming quite dry. He tried hard to wet his lips, "What about Raph?" 

Leo smirked before tipping forward to gently trail his lips along Don's jawline, causing the latter to shudder, "I told him he could go hang out with Casey. Since fighting with two of you seemed to be death, I might as well concede both arguments."

"But we aren't arguing..." Don sighed a little as he leaned into Leo's touch. He could never focus whenever Leo or any of his brothers were in such close range with their pheromones going all kinds of crazy. He let out a churr, letting Leo know he was submitting easily.

"Well you're upset with me, so let's say I'm trying to make it up to you." Leo gently pulled him up and led him over to the cot in the corner. He turned Don around to lay on his carapace on the cot with his bottom half hanging off the edge of the cot. Leo pulled off all of his clothes below the waist before bending his knees back. Don wrapped his arms under his knees to make sure his legs were nice and spread. He showed no shame.

Leo grinned down at him, loving how easily Don would submit. Although he knew Don isn't always a bottom, he did love being able to control his pleasure. Leo was indeed a control freak and he knew Don would love letting him have that pleasure with him.

Don closed his eyes and bit his lip as he laid his head back against the bed. He jumped at the cold feeling of a lubed finger probing at his ass. He soon relaxed, knowing that Leo was a sneaky ninja in everything he did, even prepping. 

After Leo finished prepping him, he shifted his hips forward and lubed up his cock before pushing himself deep inside of Donatello. He groaned lowly and watched as Don's face changed and shifted. As his movements became faster and rougher, he could see Don's face shift from intense pleasure to intense concentration. He knew he was trying his best to focus on the little knot at the base of his spine and Leo did his best to make that knot disappear.

"Oh! I'm...I'm..." 

"I know." Leo's cocky voice made Don smirk before he tossed his head back and yelled. He shook and came all over his own plastron before he felt Leo fill him up. He shivered and stretched his legs a little as he felt Leo move away.

"You just love spoiling me, don't you?" Don chuckled a little breathlessly as he stared down as his flaccid dick and his dirty plastron. Leo smirked a little as he moved to grab a towel to clean them up. After they were as clean as they were gonna get, Leo sat down beside Don on the cot.

"So, what's got you so pissy lately?"

Don blinked and looked at him, "'Pissy?'" 

Leo shrugged a little before leaned back a little, "Well you are. Should I start letting you top more?" Leo smirked a bit as he watched Don. Don's face became so serious that it seemed that he didn't even hear Leo.

Leo almost repeated what he said before Don started to speak, "Sorry. I've been falling behind on my work. I just really haven't been able to focus lately." Don heaved out a huge sigh. He hated lying to Leo, but he just couldn't tell. 

Leo saw it in his behavior. It was obvious he was lying, but he decided to bide his time till he could figure out something for himself. He nodded and gently kissed the side of Don's head before leaving, "Alright. See you later."

A week later, Don's stomach was huge and he was heading out again, but this time Leo followed him. He was a little surprised to see Don lied about leaving to the junkyard, and instead heading to the docks. He maintained a good distance.

Don's duffle bag hid his stomach, making it look like the bag was full, but as soon as he took it off, it could be seen that it was his stomach. He took a moment to look around before putting his carapace against the crate. He let out a gentle breath before dropping to his knees and falling forward to put his hands against the dock boards. He spread his legs and lifted his tail. 

He bit his lip and pushed. He didn't know what made it harder this time than the other times, but he'd worry about that later. As soon as he was finished he turned to check on them. He grabbed a little pen light and checked them to see of they were dead or empty. 

It shocked him immensely to see that not only were carrying, but they were alive. The only thing that shocked him more was to hear his brother's voice from behind him.

"Don...are those eggs?" 


	4. Uh-oh...

"Uh...well...uh..." Donnie couldn't fully bring himself to just lie to Leo. He had been brought up to always listen to Leo and tell him whatever he needed to know. Right now, Don was having serious identity issues. He sighed and nodded.

Leo just stood there. He had his swords out, afraid that something might be happening to his brother who was just acting plain weird. The way he sat back to deliver the clutch right by the huge shipping containers would look weird to anyone of his brothers. 

"And, uh...did you lay them?" That was a stupid question, Leo thought as he stared at the cream whiteness of the shells.

"Uh....yeah..." Don answered anyway. He knew that they both had great reasons to act stupid in that moment. Don had three live eggs in his hands.

Whoa. Three. Live. Eggs. Three new additions to their family. Three little ones who were actually of his loins. Well, his and his brothers' but still. 

"Why...What...Don?" Leo couldn't form words for the first time in years. He just couldn't comprehend what was going on in front of him with his brother. He just let his brow furrow as he tried to shift out the right words in his vocab. Luckily for him, Don understood what was unspoken.

"It started a while back when I was thirteen. I'd start getting quite hormonal and my stomach started to feel weird. Then when it started to grow, I locked myself up in my lab, terrified of what was happening to me. When I felt I had to lay the clutch, I'd run out screaming to you that I had to go to the junkyard. It only happens a few times a year, thankfully, but the amount of eggs at a time are always unpredictable."

Don grabbed the duffle and gently put his eggs in there before picking up the duffle and cradling it to his chest. He never thought he'd have kids, but now that they were there, and alive, he wasn't about to let them go.

"Before now, the eggs would always been empty or dead."

Leo flinched, "Are you saying you were...pregnant?...By one of us?"

Donnie nodded, "It would always hurt to hear the eggs hit the rocks." He looked over at the railing over the cliff where he would usually drop the eggs. It felt weird to not follow through his usual ritual this time. "But I couldn't do anything. They weren't alive."

Leo had long since resheathed his swords, but he still felt vulnerable. One of his kids, possibly, had died. That hit him hard. Suddenly, he remembered Don put the eggs back in the duffle, "So, are those...?"

Donnie nodded, knowing full well the question before he asked it. Leo took a few deep breaths. One of those could be his. Or all of them. He didn't know how the hell it worked, "Why the hell didn't you just tell us what was going on?!"

Leo flinched at his own harsh voice, but he couldn't help it. This was a lot. And now they had to go home and tell the others that they have new additions to the lair.

"Because...because I was a young...boy, but you all would've been confused. And possibly would've treated me more...'delicately' than you already do." Don rolled his eyes a little and started through the shadows towards the nearest manhole. He left the option for Leo to follow up to him. He was dealing with becoming a...mother?

Leo blinked at the back of Don's shell before turning to follow him down to the sewers. Until they were in the dank darkness, they were silent. Once they were trekking their way home, Leo spoke again.

"What are you gonna do about the eggs?"

Don's jaw clenched a little, "I had fixed up an incubator a while ago, when we all started having sex, and I'm sure it'll be put to work now."

Leo nodded a little, "Want me to tell the others? Or do you want to be there?"

"I'm going to be there 'cause I already deal with enough of you guys babying me as it is. I don't need them thinking I'm a girl all of a sudden."

"So what are you? I mean, you're a guy, obviously because you got the equipment, but how--?"

"I always said it was Mother Nature to keep our species alive. I was born with both. It's all crowded in there, somehow, but it's all there."

Leo was quiet for a while, "Do you know...which one of us...fathered which egg?" The question felt wrong in his mouth. 

"I won't know until I'm able to draw some blood from the hatchlings." The answer felt even weirder in Don's mouth. He just clutched the bag even tighter to his chest.

"You do know that now you're going to have to stay in when you lay, right?" Leo's smirk showed in his voice and shocked Don just a bit, "We wanna know along with you if they're alive or not. So we can deal with the pain together. It's the whole reason for being together like this. Support, love, and all that."

Don smirked back at his big brother before stopping outside the lair door. He stared at the door he created and sighed, "Yeah, I know."

"And you know you're gonna have to deal with Mikey's 'Can you get yourself pregnant?' questions?" Leo asked, hoping to bring a smile to Donnie's lips. 

It worked and Donnie laughed pretty hard, "Hehe, yeah. I can do it. I know you all won't be too...weird with me."

Leo moved to gently kiss Donnie, leaning over the eggs, "Never. Or at least we'll try not to." Leo sat back a little and looked at how closely Don held the bag. He gently opened it and reached inside to hold one. He was extremely careful with handling it. He didn't know why, but he was already in love with the little thing. He placed it back in the bag with the others and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" Leo looked at Don.

Don had been watching him, looking at his emotions and smiled to himself, "Yeah, I'm ready."

~~~

"What?" Raph and Mikey almost never agreed on anything, but they both had to say that what Donnie was telling them, and Leo was cosigning, sounded like complete bullshit.

"I have laid three eggs and they are alive. In about three months, we will have three little ones running around here." Don already knew Raph's and Mikey's reactions. His eyes shifted to Splinter who seemed to be surprised, but hid it well. Splinter had stopped stroking his beard and stared at his son.

"So..." Their father speaking had shocked everyone, "Can we build the nursery right off the dojo? I would like to have easy access to my grandchildren."

Mikey and Raphs' jaws basically fell on the ground as Don sighed, "Of course."

"Waitwaitwait! So, you're really a girl?!" Mikey asked and shrugged a little in response to the glare Don gave him.

"No. I am not. I'm a male with a female reproductive system."

"Still sounds like bullshit," Raph said as he shrugged. 

"Raphael, language. Can we see them?" Splinter asked from his spot. Don nodded and moved to get them from his lab.

"They cannot leave the incubator for the next three months until they hatch, but you can lift the glass to touch them if you want."

He sat down a huge machine that had an eggshaped dome. There were little holes of foam where the eggs were situated and being warmed. He gently raised the glass as everyone leaved forward.

"Alright, I yield. I was wrong." Raph said as he gently touched one, feeling the warmth from within. 

Leo moved to gently place his hand against Raph's forehead to be swatted away, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Checking to see if you have a fever. You never admit that you're wrong." Leo chuckled a little as he saw Raphael scowl at him.

Mikey gently rubbed one with his thumb, "Duude... I never thought I'd be a dad!"

"Wait..." Raph stopped and stared at Don, making Donnie pray what he knew he was about to say wasn't true, "Does that make Donnie the mom?" Don groaned a little as Raph laughed. Don just rolled his eyes and put the case back over the eggs before taking the incubator up to his room. He planned on getting some sleep tonight.

Leo watched him go before he continued talking to the rest of his family, "Thing is he has been laying for a while and we need to take in consideration his feelings."

"OH, 'cause he's gonna be all moody, preggers, lady on us?!" Mikey waved his arm around like an overexcited toddler. Raph just rolled his eyes.

"No, because before this clutch, every egg that has been filled was dead." The statement made Mikey's playful smile drop. 

"Oh, sorry." He looked at his hands in his lap. He didn't think of how hard it must've been for Don to keep this secret for so long.

"You don't have to be. What you asked is kinda correct, but the thing is, and what Leo was explaining to me," Don came back down stairs to sit by his brothers on the couch, "Is that when I told him that it hurt to see that they were dead and have to dispose of them, I should've been with you all so you all could comfort and support me. I just...I don't know." Don shrugged a little.

Mikey stared at Don for a second before throwing his arms around him, "IM GONNA BE A DADDY!" Don rolled his eyes and kissed his younger brother. 

"Yeah, you all are."


	5. Glare-y

"Mikey...get out now!"

"But I wanna hold oooonnnneee!!!" 

"Mikey they must stay in the incubator in order to--"

"Yadadadada! They are mah babies and I wanna hold one!"

"NO!"

Mikey pouted at Donnie and tried to use his best puppydog eyes on him, but he should've know that Don has been immune to it for a while.

"Get the hell out of my lab!" Donnie turned and placed the kidnapped egg back in the incubator before putting a hand on his hip. He knew his profanity wouldn't be taken too hard with the youngster, "I need to work, and I don't want to have to watch you with the eggs while I have stuff to do."

Mikey whined and moved towards the door, "Fiiiiine."

Leo smirked a little as he saw the youngest member of the family come out of the lab and plop down next to him on the couch. He put down the book he was reading and turned to look at him, "So, how'd it go?"

"He glared at me. He glared at me with a glare-y glare that felt....glare-y" Mikey squinted his eyes and feigned a deep, outlaw voice to make his failure seem funnier.

Leo stared at him for a second before responding, "Spongebob reference?"

"Spongebob reference" Mikey smiled and leaned over to put his head on Leo's shoulder, putting on the puppy dog eyes, "He also wouldn't give me any nookie."

Leo sighed and rolled his eyes, "I swear you fuck like a rabbit." He tried his best to ignore his younger brother in favor of the new show that came on, but the insistent rubbing to the inside of his thigh soon started to get to him. He sat there another whole five minutes before sighing heavily. 

Mikey didn't even give him a chance to submit, "YOUR ROOM! CLEANER!" Leo stared as Mikey moved with speed he never saw in practice.

"You little..." Leo sighed and tossed his book onto the coffee table before heading around the couch. He ended up almost running into Raph as he walked around.

"Mikey?" Raph smirked as he already knew that Mikey was the nymphomaniac of the group, even more than Raph, which is saying something.

"Yes, Mikey." Leo sighed and stretched, "He said Don wouldn't give him any. I think he was just lying to get me in bed. He could just ask." Leo smirked a little as Raph chuckled.

"Even so, Donnie is pretty easy to persuade. He just doesn't have the patience. I bet I'd be even better at convincing him than you."

Leo raised an eyebrow at the challenge and chuckled, "Well fine. Mike got me worked all up, I'm gonna go wrestle him down since I don't really have the patience currently. But next time!" Leo waved a finger at him as he headed towards his room, "I'll take you up on that challenge."

Raph smirked and headed towards Don's lab. He had just worked out and knew that Don had some type of thing for him whenever he had worked out or was working out. Raph flexed a little as he walked into Don's lab. He knew his musk was already working on the genius.

"Uh...yes Raph?" Don struggled to pay attention to his notebook.

"Nothing much, just came to see if you're busy." Raph pulled up a chair and sat next to Don at the desk. He leaned forward half out of curiosity for what Don was doing and half to mess with Don more.

Don shifted a little and nodded, "Yeah...I'm a little busy." Don moved the pliers out of the piece of some type of machine to lean back and let Raph look at what he had been doing, "Yeah, I'm kinda sleepy. I think I should be heading to bed, but I'm afraid to keep the eggs down here with Mikey being all grabby."

Raph leaned back to glance over at the incubator which seemed to be locked up tight with the three little eggs. They seemed to glow with life making him feel all fuzzy and funny inside. He sighed and turned back to Don who had since gotten back to work. He looked over the genius' face that was lit up with the little desk lamp. 

Don seemed to have gotten almost no sleep now. He got bags under his eyes and lines in his face. He seemed to have aged dramatically in the last week when he brought the eggs home. Most of it was because he's usually up worrying about the eggs, and the other times it's because he is trying to keep up with the schedule he always had.

Raph tilts his head and watches Don a little closer, "You haven't been getting your sleep." He felt like Captain Obvious, but he had to point it out for Donnie to really know how bad it was. Don just sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I know. I've been trying to watch the eggs and take down anything special to look for if we happen to have another clutch." Don smiled over at Raph, "First time mom shit, you know."

Raph tried not to laugh at his brother but smirked at him, "I'm gonna let that one go. But seriously, you need your sleep."

Don sighed and sat back in his chair, "So I guess you came in here to put me to sleep?" Don's smirk showed that he was tired enough to humor Raph and his libido. Raph rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Well yes and no. I want you to get some rest, but we don't exactly have to fuck if you don't want to. You seem like you're already really done with everyone." Raph stood and stretched, unintentionally making Don churr at the view. Raph stopped and looked at him before smirking at him.

"What? I'm tired and my mind is running overtime," Don stood up and wrapped his arms around Raph's shoulders and leaned into his chest. Don's eyelids were half mast and the smile on his face was pretty obvious, "I was hoping you could put the brakes down on this freight train of my mind."

Raph rumbled from deep in his chest and leaned down to bump his beak against Don's, "Oh? And why didn't you get Mikey to do that? I know he came in here earlier for some of you." 

Don chuckled and nodded, "Yeah, well that seemed like it wouldn't be too much help. He would've kept me up all night as well." Don leaned forward and drew a wet line along the base of Raph's neck as he ran his hands down his arms to his hands, "At least with you, I know when you're about to konk out. Mikey is so unpredictable. But I love that about him. Just not when I'm trying to sleep."

Raph smirked to himself. He could definitely tell that Don was quite tired. He got really gabby when he was sleepy. Raph gently put his hand on his hips,"Well get the incubator and I'll meet you in the room." Don giggled a little and turned to grab the eggs. Raph rolled his eyes and headed to Don's room. Don came in not too far behind.

Don groaned and slid on top of Raph's chest and curled around him tightly, "Fuuuuuuuuck...I'm tired." 

Raph didn't even have to wait to feel Don grinding down on him, but it was slow and lazy. He could already tell, before flipping Don onto his back, that he would be doing all the work. Although he never minded, Don always made very cute noises, even in his half sleep state.


	6. Fatherhood

Raph got up and went to sit on the couch right after waking up. They didn't have practice that morning and he just wanted to relax. He closed his eyes and leaned back to stretch out across the couch trying to spread himself as far as possible. He just got out of the bed with Don and he was quite the rough sleeper. Usually he sleeps like a stick if he was exhausted, but last night he was all over the place with Raph.

"God...I should get used to it. I'm sure all three of the little ones will be  just like him in bed." Raph frowned a little at the thought of three mini Don's all over him in his hammock. He didn't want to have to deal with that, but he couldn't be upset either. The picture is just entirely too cute.

"Sup?" Mikey came and spread out across Raph, ignoring the scowl the older gave him.

"Grr, get off!" Raph tried to over turn him only to find he was basically sticking to his plastron. After a few more tries he just sighed and gave up.

"Anyway, what do you want for breakfast? I think we're out of fruity pops."

Raphael rolled his eyes and put his head in his hand as he tried to look at the TV over Mikey's head, "Hmmm, I wonder who ate them all."

"Dude you're not the only one." Mikey just ignored all of Raphael's sarcasm before sitting up, "Seriously, what do you want to eat?"

Raph huffed and shrugged, "Cook whatever, Mikey. I'll eat whatever you cook because you're possibly the best cook in this whole damn lair. Alright? Just leave me alone to catch a few more Zs." Raph rubbed his eyes as Mikey slid off his lap.

"Jeez, fine. I'm gonna make some waffles and scramby eggs!" Mikey bounced to the kitchen with his usual energy and happiness. Raphael is glad that someone would be able to keep up with the kids. He's already tired and there's still about a good two and a half months til they're supposed to be here.

He heaved a huge sigh and slid down on the couch more before closing his eyes. He tried to slide back off into sleep, but the next annoyance interrupted his sleep yet again. A gentle tap on the bridge of his nose ended up making his scowl up into ocean blue eyes.

"What the fuck do you want Leo?" He growled. He knew he should've tried to slip into Don's lab for something kinda of comfortable to sleep on. Mikey's room was a death trap, Don's room a mess of what he called organized chaos, and Leo's room was occupied. Raph felt helpless and frustrated.

Leo blinked and tilted his head, "I was gonna ask if you wanted to spar, but it seems you're already quite agitated today." Leo stood up and folded his arms as he looked at his brother. He could sense the frustration and lack of sleep. He then wondered how long Donnie could keep him up even in his half sleep state.

"Hell yea, I'm a-ag--...pissed off." Leo tried not to laugh at his brother's issues, "I just wanna sleep, but it seems like you and Mikey are determined on keeping me up and annoying me.

Leo tossed his hands in the air, "I'm sorry. Jeez, just hoping to spend some time with my younger brother." Leo smirked a bit before going to the kitchen to sit and listen to Mikey sing and babble about absolutely nothing.

Raphael growled a little and stood up to stretch and rub his temples and try to ward off the oncoming headache, but he couldn't get too far before he felt Don push up on him. He wanted to immediately get crabby with him, but Don was always able to cool him off.

"Thanks for last night." Don kissed him gently before toting the incubator off with him to the lab. Raph sighed and rubbed his face before heading back to his room to lay down in his hammock and groaned gently. He was so glad to finally get some sleep. He hoped Leo didn't mess it up some how.

~~~~~~

Leo ate his food slowly as his mind wandered to his immediately younger brother. He seemed to be quite agitated this morning which naturally worried Leo, even if he knew it was his 'fault' that Raph was any kind of upset.

Mikey sat next to him, surprisingly quiet for his usual morning banter. Leo glanced at him and raised an eyebrow, nonverbally asking what was up.

"Nothing. Thinking of names for the eggs." Leo smirked a little and chuckled.

"Cool, what have you come up with so far?" Leo ate another waffle as he watched Mikey think it out.

"Well I was thinking since there are three eggs and we don't know what they're gonna be yet. So I came up with three girl names and three guy names for just in case. And we're covered no matter what combo of kids we get."

Leo laughed again and nodded, "Okay. Hit me."

"Alright. Suzanna Hamato, Elizabeth Hamato, Rogue Hamato."

Leo tried not to laugh, "Uh, there they are. The comic book characters I was waiting for."

Mikey giggled, "Well I forgot Rogue's real name. And I had to look up Psylocke's real name, which I did not expect to be Elizabeth."

"Alright, well where did Suzanna come from?"

Mikey blinked and shrugged, " I always thought that was an adorable name. I could call her Suzy or Anna or Annie, etc." Mikey stuff a waffle into his mouth before smiling at Leo, "Just so cute to me." 

Leo smirked and nodded, "Okay, now the boys?"

"Well see that one was always kind of hard to me. I figured I'd be better with a daughter than a son, but I could be wrong. So, boy names took me a while. At first I was just thinking we could all have juniors, but then that'd get quite confusing."

Leo chuckled and nodded, "No kidding. Everyone's name is junior."

"Then I wanted to choose more Comicbook characters, but that didn't seem to work out too well for me. Then I decided on Lee Hamato, for Bruce Lee, the most bad ass dude ever, Kotaro Hamato, just to make it sound a little 'old school'. Something I thought Master Splinter would appreciate, and Rebel Hamato. Just for shits and giggles, because I'm sure one will turn out almost just like Raphael."

Leo couldn't stop the laugh at the last male name, "That kinda funny. I'm glad you've been happy with the three new additions."

Mikey's brow furrowed, "Why wouldn't I? Before he came home with those eggs, I figured I'd be the only 'immature' one in this lair. I can have fun with you guys, but it's weird. I've always wanted kids, because I've always felt I could contribute something and have something to love."

Leo sat back to watch Mikey as he washed his dishes, "I thought you loved us." 

"I do love you guys, more than life itself, but...just imagine having kids to teach, have fun with, spoil, to have someone here after we die. You know that feeling when you try to imagine how Master Splinter feels raising us? The small disappointments and victories and moments that are just irreplaceable. I want that." Mikey turned and smiled at Leo who seemed to just stare at his little brother. 

Leo most definitely didn't expect that from the youngster. Mikey was a lot more mature than what he let's himself be known to be. Leo knew this, but this was different. They all wished they could lead regular lives, but Mikey, who seemed to ignore all of the bad things about their situation, suffered along with them. 

"Well, looks like this is the first thing we're going to experience like normal humans." Leo smirked a bit.

Mikey shook his head, "Oh, no. If they're anything like us, they'll be nothing like normal human kids. They'll be more awesome!" Mikey laughed and bounced to the living room to catch up on some cartoons. Leo smiled and nodded.

"You just might be right." 


	7. Been A While

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the sabbatical. But here's a new chapter ^^ I'll work on "We Promise" as well.

'A few more days. A week at most, but very close. They're almost here and we get to see who's who kid and who is just an uncle until the next batch.' Raph thought.

Raphael was laying on his bench pressing machine lifting weights absentmindedly to work off the anxiety. He was about to either become a father or an uncle and both scared him. What would he do with little kids? He was entirely too big. What if he hurt them?

"Why are you worrying?" Leo. He could always read him through the way he worried silently. It was damn near as miraculous as his ninja abilities, "They will love you and you'll love them."

"How are you so sure?" Raph grunted before he put the weight up in the holder and sat up. He stood and moved to add more weight to either sides of the bar, "I don't wanna accidentally hurt them or anything. And what if I get upset? I'm not as patient as you guys." The brute's voice cracked a little as he imagined himself losing control at the wrong time.

The blue clad turtle started to walk over towards the bulkier turtle and spoke in a soft voice, "It's fine, Raph. None of us are machines with no emotions. It's fine to blow up sometimes, but do you have the ability to apologize afterwards?"

Raph's brow furrowed a little, but he nodded, "Of course. I would never just blow up and not--"

"Then what's the problem?"

Raphael was a little startled. He didn't know how to respond. Leo had essentially told him his anger was okay.

"And I'm not saying it's okay to be angry. I'm saying it's okay to be passionate. That's all your 'anger' is anyway. You just feel and love a little harder and as a result when you're hurt, it hurts more than the rest of us could imagine." Leo gently placed his hands on Raph's shoulders and rubbed gently trying to ease the tension in his muscles, "As a result, you don't know how to let it go other than to blow up. You know how they say people bottle stuff up? Your bottle is small while the rest of our bottles are bigger. It's completely fine."

"I hate how you can read my mind." Raph smirked and leaned back into his brother's gently embrace.

"Well, if I didn't, you'd still be moping about when you should be happy about being a father. Now come spar with me..." Leo let his fingers leave light feather touches down his arms until he stepped towards the sparring mat.

Raph chuckled as he knew what the leader was doing, "If you wanna fuck, then you could just ask."

"Well where's the fun in that?" Leo chuckled a little deeper before he moved to pull off some of the unneeded gear. Raph turned from his bench to watch as Leo readied himself even though he didn't get any confirmation from the other turtle. Raphael couldn't help but laugh and appreciate his confidence. He thought about going back to his weightlifting, but he felt like a little sparring would kill a bit more testosterone than just weight lifting.

Leo was already in position as he watched his red mask wearing mate contemplate joining him, but he knew he would. Especially if the challenge offered a possibility of fucking Leo's tight ass. As much as Raph liked to fight him for topping rights, he would mostly bottom. He would never admit it verbally to anyone but Leo, but he loved it.

Raph straightened his spine and turned to look over at Leo before he started with his cocky strut to the mat, "Well it won't be fun for you. 'Cause I'm gonna win."

Leo smirked and shook his head, "Psh, you wish. Wanna bet?"

Raphael didn't want to take up that bet at first, but he felt jacked up on adrenaline, "Sure, you yield, you bottom for me and there's a little hidden treat for me. I yield, you top--"

"And I get my own little hidden treat. Shake on it?"

Raph nodded quickly and held his hand out to his brother. They shook once and stepped back to bow, signalling they were ready.

And the match began.

~~~~

Mikey gently ran his fingers over the clear dome and stared as his mind ran rampant with wonderful ideas of ways to spoil the kids. He had been sitting next to the incubator quietly for a while. So long, in fact, that Donnie had to keep glancing over at him. He wasn't so used to hearing Mikey being silent for so long. Eventually the youngest turtle noticed how Donnie had to keep checking on him and decided to treat both of them.

He began to hum quietly to keep Donnie's mind at peace and keep himself happy with a little background music to his fantasies. Once Donnie was done with his current project he glanced over at Mikey and watched him gently take out each egg and wipe them over with a warm towel like Donnie showed them all how to do when the days for hatching started to wind down.

"How do you feel about taking care of them for tonight? I feel like I deserve a break." Don smiled as he saw Mike's head whip in his direction and his eyes went as wide as saucers. The excitement that was seeping from his pores as almost palpable enough to be scooped into jars and sold.

"Really?" His voice was quiet with a little disbelief when he heard the genius suggest he have a little alone time with the eggs, "I figured you'd think I was too immature..."

"Nah. You just need a chance to prove your maturity. I know you're up to it. Can you prove it to me?" Don smiled at him and stood to walk over and kiss his kid brother on the top of the head, "You know what to do. I'm gonna go spend some time with myself."

Don left Mike in the lab by himself and headed towards the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He took a long swig before he heard noises from the dojo. Getting curious, he walked towards the door and slid it open a little to see Raph being ridden by Leo. Don smirked and stepped inside to get a bit of a closer look, seeing that Leo's hands were tied behind him with the hothead's mask and he had a cockring on.

"You two look like you're having fun." Raph glanced at Don and smirked, but his movements didn't falter.

"Wanna join? I'm sure his mouth is getting a little restless." Leo turned his blindfolded eyes down to Raph and glared through the fabric, but didn't deny the claim.

"Nah. I think I wanna pull a Leo and just watch." And that he did. He was of course aroused, but just watching them did wonders to him. He sat back on his butt to their side and watched them go at it. Leo liked to see the looks on faces when he watched, but Donnie liked the behaviors.

He watched as Leo's cock bobbed and dribbled onto Raph's plastron. Raph's fingers dug into Leo's thighs and butt, sure to leave bruises that no longer needed to be explained. Raphael's tail swished along the tatami mats like a hyper snake.

Don enjoyed the show until the two alpha males came to climax together and collapsed together. Don smirked and stood up, "Well I was gonna go watch a movie, but you guys' show was a lot better."

Leo and Raph chuckled together and Raph worked to let Leo out of his restraints, "Glad we could entertain you. Could join if you wish." Leo winked at him and Don shook his head.

"I think I'd wait until the kids are here before I start figuring out if I should try to have more. I don't want more than we can handle. And I'm sure neither of you are carrying condoms right now."

Leo groaned playfully and rolled over beside Raph, who seemed to be kind of falling asleep, "You're no fun. Just go find a condom."

Don looked down at them and shook his head, "Maybe next time Leo." He bent and kissed both of them before going to see what was good on TV. He eventually ended up on the News and saw that the Purple Dragons were trying to cause more trouble. He could feel in the pit of his gut that this might spell trouble for them, but for right now, he decided to just focus on one thing at a time.

He switched to a new show and ended up falling asleep on the couch 5 hours into his World's Dumbest marathon. The Genius had no idea what was about to happen to his family in the next month. None of the turtles did.


	8. Their Arrival

"AAAHHHHHH!" Mikey's scream had everyone sprinting towards the nursery. Leo and Raph had finished it the day before and Mikey wanted to 'show' the eggs their future room. Once everyone came into the room, they stopped in stunned silence.

Everything was still as all eyes zeroed in on the small crack that was on one of the eggs in the incubator. It felt like years before the next crack was heard and a piece of shell fell off to reveal a small three fingered hand trying to fight it's way out.

"OMYGODOMYGODOMYGOD!" Mikey was bouncing in place as another one of the eggs began to move and hatch.

Donnie moved foward to take off the big egg shaped dome to give them a feel of the air. He pulled up a chair and stared at the eggs. Part of him wanted to help, but most of him wanted to let them do it on their own.

The rest of the family knelt around the incubator as the eggs continued to hatch.

The first egg wiggled more as the sides began to fall off. The little hatchling was sitting there with a part of the egg sittng on his head. He opened his green eyes and looked around at all of the beings around him. He kicked out a little and broke the shell a little more before gently falling over into the foam that surrounded his egg.

The second egg finally poked through with her little foot. She wiggled her little toes at everyone, making the room chuckle at her little antics. Soon her hands pushed through as well and her light blue, almost grey, eyes were visible. They shone with a beautiful playful nature. 

The third egg just sat there. It was the most worrying. There was no movement. The girl had managed to crawl her way to her brother who was still struggling with a bit of his shell, but all older eyes were on the late party.

"Maybe it will take another day?" Leo asked quietly.

He knew and he felt the heaviness. His heart told him the green eyed hatchling belonged to Raphael. The girl was Mikey's. But where was his?

"No, they usually hatch within hours of each other. It's alive, but if it doesn't find a way out soon, it will die." Don hadn't really thought about his words until he heard himself say them. He glanced over at Leo quickly to see his words take affect, "I'm sorry."

"Can't we help them? Crack it open?" Raph asked  quietly.

"No, they have to do it on their own. We may harm them if we open the eggs too early." Don warned in a hushed tone almost as if the loud voices were what kept the last egg from making an appearance.

The other two hatchlings laid on the soft foam and interacted with each other quietly while everyone else watched the last egg.

1 minute. 2 minutes. 3 minutes. Leo started to hurt, but then it moved. A small collective gasp could be heard around the room and the other hatchlings looked at all the older beings, having been startled.

The last egg shook even harder. It kept wiggling until finally a whole side came down with the little hatchling falling out onto his little shell. He moved the piece of eggshell off of his face and looked around the room with his dark brown eyes. 

Leo would've felt down if the little guy didnt carry his face. He had Don's eyes, but he had a very serious and analyzing kind of face. It was his. Leo's heart soared as he stared at him.

Don startled everyone by standing quickly and walking over to the closet they had built. He pulled out the little tub and gently placed each little  hatchling inside.

"Alright, I know you just got out of those eggs, but it's time for a bath." Don smirked as the green eyed infant chirped with an obviously annoyed tone. The little girl just looked up at him with big puppy dog eyes and the last one just studied his surroundings curiously. It was like they all knew what was coming and communicated their feelings with their limited abilities.

Seeing them acting like that made Don's heart warm, "Wanna help?"

He had asked his brothers, but they still seemed to be in shock from seeing them there in front of them for real to really respond. Don just waited patiently.

Leo hopped up quickly and nodded, "Hell yeah!"

Master Splinter stood, "Wait, we have to name them first." He was just as excited as his children, but he wanted to know what names to think of in his final moments. He didn't want to think of death, but it was unavoidable.

Don blinked and furrowed his brow before looking down at all the small eyes on him.

"Well, the green eyed one is obviously Raphael's, so I'm sure he would like the pleasure to name his son." Don smiled warmly at the clearly caught off guard turtle. The large terrapin seemed to shrink in his shell almost.

"I don't know nothing about naming no babies." His voice was a lot smaller than normal and it worried the family.

Mikey smiled at him, "Well, I thought maybe you would like the name Rebel. Hmm? Rebel Hamato?"

Raph glanced at Mikey before he raised his eyebrows and nodded, "I like it. Yeah. Rebel."

Don smiled and nodded to Mikey, "And you. I'm sure this is your daughter."

Mikey blinked and stared at the adorable little bundle that grinned at him over the lip of the tub, "Holy shit, that's mine. Uh....Suzanna. Yeah, Suzanna Hamato. My little Annie." The small hatchling seemed to giggle at the mere mention of her new name.

Don turned to Leo, who seemed to be silently freaking out over the task to name his son. He never in a million years thought he would have this task on his shoulders, but he wasn't about to let him down.

Leo moved closer to gently hold the brown eyed infant. The smaller turtle looed up at Leo and gave him a smile that warmed him all over, "Kotaro Hamato."

"Kotaro, Suzanna, and Rebel Hamato. My grandchildren. Wonderful" Master Splinter ambled off to his room to meditate on his new found happiness while Don moved towards the bathroom with his  brothers in tow.

"Now we have to be careful how we bathe them. They are fragile and I don't know if they are allergic to anything yet, so we're going to go slow, okay?" Don looked back to see his brothers basically ignoring him, extremely ready to hold their children. He smirked and shoo his head, "Not until I feel like you can. And you gotta prove that to me by paying attention!" 

The other turtles straightened and smiled at him warily, "Can you blame us? We are super excited, dude. We never thought we would hold babies. Much less our own." Mikey said as he used his finger to gently mess with his  daughter's finger, who grabbed it and waves it excitedly.

Don smiled and nodded, "No, but still. I would feel a lot better if you guys were at least taught all the ways you need to take care of them. And first thing's first: Bathtime."


End file.
